


Gonna' get you gone

by MercyBuckets



Series: Mercy's Shadowhunters AU Mondays [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Space, Brother-Sister Relationships, Downworlders, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, IN SPACE!, Killjoys AU, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: Level 5 Killjoy, Alec Lightwood just wants to find his missing brother and avoid his sister’s invasive questions about his love life. But when he takes a level 2 warrant transporting Clarissa Fray from New Jorick to Idris he finds himself embroiled in a war he thought he left behind years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This the very beginning of a Shadowhunters, Killjoys!AU for Week 2 of Shadowhunters AU Monday. I'm not sure how long it might end up being but I wanted to at least get this up in time. 
> 
> Title is from the season 1 Killjoys opening theme.

Alec Lightwood has a few seconds to appreciate the the fantastic bruise he’s going to have in the morning before a fist collides with his face. His head snaps back and his ears ring but he manages to keep his feet.

‘Hey shithead!’ shouts Izzy. She whirls, nailing the unfortunate guy in the nuts with her heel.

Alec tut-tuts with mock sympathy. ‘You have been locked and served,’ he says smirking.

The vampire hisses something inappropriate about Alec’s parentage.

‘You’re right, our mother _is_ a bitch,’ says Izzy hauling the squirming vamp up without sympathy. ‘You okay Alec?’

‘I’m fine,’ says Alec automatically. His face feels numb and his hand strays to his silent _parabatai_ link.

‘Let me see that,’ says Izzy and he winces as she prods his swelling cheek. She shoves the vamp forward prodding him with her staff. ‘Get moving buddy! Alec, I’ll take care of that when we get back to _Lydia_ and don’t even think of saying no.’

Alec wants to protest but his head is throbbing so he follows his sister down the dimly lit alley without complaint. They still have about two hours before the sun rises and the streets are mostly deserted. They’re halfway back to _Lydia_ when Alec’s terminal pings. A second later, Izzy’s follows. Alec swipes open the new warrant.

‘Hey Izzy,’ he says. ‘How do you feel about a level 2?’ he asks studying the picture of a pale red-haired girl.

‘Depends,’ says Izzy. ‘Is it hostage exchange because as I recall, you swore never to do another after the Dumort fiasco.’

‘As I recall,’ says Alec scrolling down, ‘that was your fault.’

‘You get thrown out of one nightclub …’ says Izzy.

‘We were banned from the planet Iz’ says Alec. He scans the scrolling text under the photo. ‘It says it’s an escort mission for someone named Clarissa Fray. From New Jorick to–– to Idris.’

Izzy stops suddenly, making the vampire swear. ‘Is it a Clave mission?’ she asks

‘Not on paper,’ says Alec but they both know that doesn’t mean much.

‘You know,’ says Izzy almost casually. ‘We might be overdue for a trip into Clave territory.’

Alec digs his nails into his hip over his _parabatai_ link. He knows what she’s saying. They’ve been looking for Jace for months with no trace of him. Izzy’s personal theory is that he’s in Clave Space. That would at least explain why they can’t track him. But going into Clave territory is a huge risk, even for Jace, especially if they’re not sure he’s there.

‘Let’s drop this guy at Central, where he can be someone else’s problem,’ says Alec with a glance at the vamp. ‘We can discuss the level 2 over drinks at Pandemonium.’

‘Only if you’re buying,’ says Izzy nudging the vampire forward again.

‘Whatever,’ says Alec rolling his eyes as he follows her.


End file.
